


The cliff side

by ItsKoyeNadrianne



Series: His little lady, her little kitten, their superhero [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Dad-daughter relationship, Dadrien, My oc Marie Adrianna, Other, marinette dupain cheng - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKoyeNadrianne/pseuds/ItsKoyeNadrianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saying good bye is so hard for someone who lost their love,right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cliff side

 

 

  **Marie Adriana**

    As I got home, Nathan Gave me a schedule  of my pictorials next week. But as I observed on my today's Schedule, all of my classes were being cancelled. "Nath, Why does my Photo shoot on 4 pm is cancelled? Did the photographer had an emergency or something?" As I asked Him, Dad came out from his office and  Nathan stepped out of his way. "  We are going somewhere special. and I believe you haven't been there before." Dad looked at me with stern eyes " I-I'll just get my sketchbook and call the driv-" " We are going alone. without them. " I flinched. Yes my Dad has changed for the better these past few days, but he kind of sometimes be scary and serious which makes me feel bit of uncomfy.

When I got my sketchbook, I heard Dad to get him a shirt on his room. I entered his room and get a shirt. But on my way back, I saw on his table a picture frame. A girl on her teens and also dad when he is a teenager. They both wear formal and the girl looks like just like me well instead of green eyes, she has Blue. I stared at the picture. She's my mom. Dad never forget about her. He loved her so much. And she unexpectedly left me to Dad.

Then I also saw a letter crumpled on the side. I straighten it and read it.

_**Dear  Adrien,** _

_**When You saw this letter on Marie's Present, then I know That I'm probably gone by your side. I just want you to know  that  Be strong to whatever Future might throw on you. C'mon silly cat, Letters like this won't work when we knew telling it personally would work better. Well, its just that I won't be there to tell you that anymore. I love you Adrien, I love our family , and don't think that I left you for nothing because Marie is there. I don't know what she might look like, but  Don't push her away from your life. She is our daughter, your  little lady, my little kitten. I  also want you to tell her that I love her even though I haven't seen her face. God, wish I lived longer. I want to be there for her. Haha she might laugh when I told her our love story. Well, I might just leave that talk to  you  when she asks about it . I know I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my leukemia. I just don't want you to worry, and WHOOP hold on ,don't say something, I know what you're thinking . " you are my wife, of course I would worry" or something like that. But REALLY NOW??  lately I've seen you work hard because of the crisis on your Dad's clothing line, so I just adjust  myself to less your stress. There, I said. I know you have the right to scold me. Oh how ironic, Nathan told me you were arriving hahaha. Well,time to go kitty cat, bye ... for now... or is it?**_

 

_**-Your Lady,** _

_**Marinette** _

 

I slip the letter in my sweatshirt when I heard Dad  called me .

The trip into the unknown was rally silent so I decided to start up a conversation

"Uh Dad?"  "Yeah?"

"Can I ask a question?" I look at him with worry in my eyes. "Go on"

"Does mom go into the same school as you before?" The next thing that happened was totally unexpected. Dad chuckled lightly " Yeah, and she's the most  creative student in our class too,well,of course remember the Painter that was my high school classmate?" I try to remember was his name.... "Nathanäel?" Dad nod at me with a smile. "He's actually in love with your mom, but one way or another he gave up because he discovers that your Mom  was in love with me all this time."

  I giggled at the thought. And Dad laughed. 

 "Your Mom and I ,we fell in love in the most unique way. I fell in love to her but I didn't know that she's the clumsiest girl on school, thought when I found she's that girl,  then She fell in love with me but she didn't know that I'm this crazy alley cat who flirts to a superhero " I stared at Dad. The corners of his eyes is somewhat teary then I looked away. "That's Ladybug and Chat Noir,right?" Curiosity  always find its way to mind and asks this questions.

Then Dad stopped the car and took a deep breath then turned to me and smiled. "We're here"  then I looked on the window and saw an arc. 'Agreste  clan'  I got out of the car and we walked to the entrance.

   The place is a little creepy but peaceful. You can barely think its a cemetery exclusive for the Agreste's. Somehow this place feel nostalgic. " Father, Why are we in a cemetery? who are we visiting?" Dad removed some tall grasses and words were inscribed in it.

 

  _~Here lies Marinette Dupain Agreste~_

_A loyal friend that can be trusted, a great partner who you could count on, and a hero that everyone adores._

_May your soul rest in peace._

 

 

 

Then I suddenly remembered Tikki's story , That Whole Paris and the fashion industry mourned over my Mother's death, But the one whose deeply mourning is my dad. He loved her from the day He met her while trying his new found weapon as Chat Noir. The Lady who manage to his and her life from possible death. That day when Tikki told me about this, I imagined what Dad must have felt. Was it guilt? Anger to himself? I don't know. I can imagine his face in this cliff side on a Saturday afternoon on her burial. Tears streaming down his face,didn't know how to survive the cruel world without her by his side. That moment I didn't know that I,too, was crying in reality. I just snapped out of my deep thoughts when Dad came to me and hugged me. "Why does Mom have to Die?" Replaying those imagination in my head, I finally cried. Not the cry that you can say that its fake. Its a cry of loneliness and mourn. " Its for a greater good, Marie,it for that greater good." I looked down. " Hey Mom, Its me Marie, Heh, I don't actually know what to say, but Let me tell you something. This cliff side is perfect for  a sunrise viewing with you. Dad and I have been lonely without you, but its okay, As long as I have Dad,you and Drei, I can manage to be okay in this cruel world."

I feel empty, I didn't know what Dad went through all those years.

**~~~~~ 9 years ago~~~~~**

  A music from my music box covered my room by  instrumental lullaby. I have my maid, Iris , to take care of me. I became so much interested in fashion that I manage to create clay models of dresses from Dupain Fashion. I always  show it to Iris,but I never got to show it to Dad. "Mama Iris, Can I show this model to Father?"  Iris didn't know what to do so she says" Your Dad is very busy" after that Day, I always dropped by Dad's office to  place my clay models in  front of his door. and I discovered one day that all those clay figures were just thrown away by Dad. My heart is of course shattered. I just to be part of his life,but he kept himself busy,so he can forget about what happened to Mom.

 **~~~~ 2 years ago~~~~**   

 I started to create things from  nothing. I saved up enough money to buy materials for my Customized headband. I try to approach Dad again, But he yelled at me for 'disturbing him' from then on I never got to stand on one room with my Dad.

 

~~~~reality~~~~~

After we visit Mom to say our goodbyes to her, The trip back home was silent until dad spoke" Your Mom and I, We are reckless and wild back in our days, The memories. I was really nervous to ask her in our prom and we both don't know what to do in our dance." Okay I guess the trip back to the mansion was not that silent when Dad still shares the memories Mom and him had back then. I can see pain in his eyes, but he's staying strong for me.

That pain starts and ends on that Cliff side. 


End file.
